There is a constant need to maintain clean highways by discouraging passengers of automobiles from throwing trash out the window of the vehicle. Over the years various trash bag holders have been developed for attaching to the dashboard of an automobile to hold a bag for receiving trash. Various designs of bags for containing trash disposed of inside the vehicle also have been developed, especially as novelty items.
The present invention is based on a recognition that a trash bag holder for automobiles should attach to the dashboard without requiring any permanent means of fastening to the dashboard. This approach has several advantages, including simplifying mounting of the trash bag holder to the car's dashboard, avoiding modifications that may permanently mar the dashboard, and reducing manufacturing costs. As a result, greater use of trash bags for containing trash disposed of during travel is encouraged.
The trash bag holder of this invention is adapted for use with inexpensive and easily available trash bags, which further reduces cost, increases convenience, and also encourages use. In recent years, stores have been supplying customers with thin, flexible plastic carrying bags having handle-forming cutouts adjacent the open end of the bag. These plastic bags are stronger and lighter than paper bags and they are designed to be disposable after purchased items are carried home and removed. The invention enables them to be conveniently used with the trash bag holder as a means of containing trash disposed of in the vehicle.